Exemplary embodiments relate to simulation models for monitoring cache prefetch performance in the field of processor designs, and more particularly to verifying the performance of the looping of data crunching in a processor design.
In processor designs, a processor may execute various instruction sets. An instruction set is (a list of) all instructions, and all their variations, which may include arithmetic instructions such as add and subtract, logic instructions such as and, or, and not, data instructions such as move, input, output, load, and store, and control flow instructions such as goto, if . . . goto, call, and return. An instruction set, or instruction set architecture (ISA), is the part of the computer architecture related to programming, including the native data types, instructions, registers, addressing modes, memory architecture, interrupt and exception handling, and external I/O. An ISA includes a specification of the set of opcodes (machine language), which are the native commands implemented by a particular CPU design. Instruction set architecture may be distinguished from the microarchitecture, which is the set of processor design techniques used to implement the instruction set. Computers with different microarchitectures can share a common instruction set.
In today's high performance processor designs, looping on data crunching has become an added design feature to processors to improve the high performance on the intensive workload. Processor design can be a tedious and expensive process.
It would be beneficial to have methods, systems, and computer programs products to ensure that high performance processor designs are performing as planned.